The present invention relates generally to light fixtures, and more particularly, to an under cabinet halogen light fixture configured in the form of a relatively thin narrow bar adapted to be mounted on a downwardly facing surface of a cabinet and having a metal backing place configured for mating connection with a metal raceway enclosing electrical conductors.
In recent years, low wattage accent lighting has become popular in home decorating. In one form of this accent lighting, strings of low voltage incandescent lights have been mounted beneath kitchen cabinets. More recently, low profile light fixtures incorporating small halogen lamps have become popular. These light fixtures typically include a stamped metal backing plate which is secured with screws to the underside of the cabinet and a removable stamped metal cover which encloses one or more halogen lamp assemblies, a transformer, lenses and a switch. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,572 granted Jun. 20, 1995 to Steven P. Weinstock, et al.
In many jurisdictions the local government mandates that electrical installations meet certain codes, such as the National Electrical Code (NEC). Such codes frequently require that surface mounted wiring typically installed long after construction be enclosed in protective outer conduits or raceways.
The present invention is directed to solving the problem of rapidly and safely connecting an under cabinet light fixture to a source of electrical power provided to the fixture through a metal raceway.